


Always yours

by NubeDeAlgodon



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Childhood Friends, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Genderbending, Happy Ending, Oblivious Hinata Hajime, Out of Character, Sapphics, Soulmates, VERY Out of Character, a little bit of angst but not too much, knight hinata, not a soulmates au they just are, princess komaeda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NubeDeAlgodon/pseuds/NubeDeAlgodon
Summary: All i ever do is for you.I dream every night with your pretty eyes and your soft skin. I want to dance with you like you always do with those princes, watch your sparkling dress fly while you spin at the rhythm of the music, my hand in your waist and you smiling at me with that look, the one you only give to me....---------------Hello! I expect this fanfic to be known as "that fanfic where komaeda wears pretty dresses"
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 19
Kudos: 23





	1. For her

**Author's Note:**

> I started imagine komaeda wearing pretty princess dresses and ended up writing a whole komahina fanfic....
> 
> Anyways, this will be a short story (5 or 6 chapters at most), hopefully you will read it and, idk, maybe like it :)

I knew the armor would be heavy but not this heavy....

It doesn't matter, I can handle it. I can handle anything for her.

The throne room is full of commoners, juts waiting for our names to be called out by the princess. She's stainding in the center of the room with her sword in hand, her light green dress shining just like her skin, her white hair still has the braid from this morning and the sun light was place upon her making her look almost ethereal. And her eyes were on me again.

She smiles and then I smile. It's been like this all day: she gets anxious and she looks at me and smiles, which is comforting for me cause I am very nervous, and i smile, making her calm and she gets back at the ceremony. I know she have always found this kind of events boring so i was surprised when she said that she was going to host this one. "Because I want to be the one to name you knight!" she answer when i asked her why.

She calls another name. 

I am the last one in the list and it's because I am something special, something new to everyone in the kingdom. The kings where shocked when I asked for the title, and maybe it was my strength or maybe it was my ability with the sword, maybe they just got mercy with me cause they have known me all my life but somehow i actually got to convince them. After all my hard work I was finally going to become the first female kight.

She calls another name.

Some of my friends asked me why I wanted to become a knight when I could be a seamstress like my mother and told them the most basic lie. "I want to protect our kingdom" that was not true but no one could ever know the real reason, although it isn't hard to guess if you pay attention. I am very self aware of my actions, my thoughts and my feelings, I know how I look at her.

She calls another name.

Even though we have been best friends for as long as I can remember I know I will never be with her, not in the way I want to, I mean, how could I? She's a princess and I am a simple peasant. Eventually she will find a prince who will become a husband and thogether they will live happily ever after, that was her destiny and I should not be part of it, i should not try to but I can't help it. I want to be her destiny, i want to marry her and grow old thogether, I want to spend the rest of my life with her, I want to live happily ever after with he-

She calls another name.

That could never happen, but I still want to be as close as her as I can. That's why I'm doing this. If I become her knight then I have the excuse to be next to her all day, every day as selfish as that sounds.

She calls my name, and our eyes meet again, and she smiles, and i think she's crying.

I walk through the rest of now knights untill i get to the center of the room and stand in front of her. Her skin still shines even though the sun has already move away from her, which makes me feel ashamed because my skin is sweaty and a little bit dirty. I blame the stupid armor for this.

I want to stare at her face forever but, instead, I get in one knee, I bow my head and she recites the ceremony thing. She's mixing some words out of enthusiasm and she sounds happy so I smile. I feel her heavy sword on my right shoulder, then on the other one and finally in my head.

"You can get up now" I raise my head and I stand up. She is smiling and before I can even say or do anything before she is already hugging me. 

"Komaeda, everyone is staring" my voice is a wisper, I don't really want her to let me go but i feel like i should say something. Now that she's close I can take a better look at the braid, the one I did for her this morning.

"I don't care, I am so proud of you" now I can hear clearly that she actually is crying, tears of joy for me. When she lets me go she is still smiling and she has dropped her sword so she can hold my hands, she is also giving me that look she only gives to me, the one that makes me feel butterflies and makes my heart skip. She's brushing her thumbs in my wrists and I can feel my skin melting, almost forgetting where I was. "I am so happy right now Hinata, now we can be together all the time"

The way she says my name always leaves me defensless so I just nood and caress her hands in return. It's so selfish of me to think this could mean more than it does but I can't help it.

The kings, who have been here the whole time and just witnessed this little scene, finish the event and everyone celebrates. As soon as the people starts to go, Komaeda takes me to her room, from there i can se some knights go to their houses and some others go to the nearest bar to celebrate. I don't want to celebrate something i didn't even do for the right reasons but she wants to, so we do it. We spend the rest of the evening drinking some tea, eating, talking, joking, laughing, staring, and when it's time to go, she takes me to the front door and kisses my cheek like she always does.


	2. Our favourite place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE THIRD TIME I TRY TO WRITETHIS CHAPTER. IF THIS ONE DOESN'T SAVE I'LL JUST STOP WRITING THIS BOOK OMG I HATE EVERYTHING.
> 
> Anyways enjoy.

I don't like getting up in the mornings. It's cold and the sunlight burns your eyes, but after four years of waking up at five am to spend the rest of the day training under the sun, with almost zero breaks....

Well, you get used to it.

Downstairs I see my mother sleeping on the dinner table, she's been spending all night working on that new dress for the queen everyday after they order it. She has done this since I was a child, she gets so into her work she forgets to sleep, she even forgets to eat sometimes. I always ask her to stop doing it but she never listens. Next to her is a plate fill with lukewarm food and on top of it is a note. The note says 'good luck today :)'. Even though it has already passed a month she keeps leaving this notes in every breakfast but it's fine, I like them.

I start eating, staring at the window, then at my mom's hair, I can see some gray threads where it used to be brown, then I look at the window again.

Since my work as a knight started, Komaeda has been waking up way earlier than usual and she's also been asking her chefs to make breakfast so we can eat together which is so sweet but also kinda hard. The time I rejected Komaeda's breakfast she thought I was angry and she started crying, she also spent all day asking me if I was ok no matter how many times I told her I was fine. But I could never reject my mother's food, she makes time to cook for me even when she has so much work, even when she's so tired. I could never do that to her.

I stand up and walk to the door, next to it there is the shining armor, right where I put it last night after cleaning it, I take it and I put it on. Is a good thing my mother's clothes are so comfortable, otherwise it woud be so much more difficult to work on this thing. I say goodbye to my mom and I get on going to the edge of the town, right where the castle is.

There I wait abit for instructions next to all the newcomers. A older knight gets close to us. "Hinata, the princess asked for you to accompany her, again. She's waiting in her room." I smile and get out of the knights room to go inside the castle, greeting some of my coworkers in my way up. The first day some boys asked if I needed help finding the princess room but I don't, I know this path better than any of them could ever known, I have every corner of her room memorized. They would never know, they could never know but I do.

I stand in front of Komaeda's door, with one hand on my sword and the othe just about millimeters of the door. I am nervous, I always get nervous no matter how many times I have already done this, she makes me nervous.

I can't even knock the door because it already is open, showing a smiling Komeda in her light pink dress. She always makes any dress look almost magical. I remember when my mom did this one and I helped her, when I told Komaeda that I sew up the buttons in the back she immediately decided that it was her favourite dress.

"I made breakfast." She takes me by the arm and leads me inside her room to the little table next to the window, closing the door with her feet so she doesn't let me go. It's filled with food, desserts and two cups of tea. She sits me in one of the chairs and drags the other one to sit next to me. "Hinata I made this, all by myself. For you, for us."

Her eyes are sparkling and she's filled with pride, seeing her like this fills me with joy. Suddenly I feel so hungry, like I haven't eaten in days. I smile, she smiles and puts one cupcake in my hand, then she takes other one for her, but before puting it in her mouth she gives it to me. "Oh my knight, please taste it. Make sure it doesn't have poison in it."

"Komaeda you made this, you should know if it has poison." I laugh, she's always doing and saying weird things like this but I don't care, I love her the way she is. She laughs too and I take a bite of her dessert, after all, that's my job. Just as my lips leave the sweet surface she takes a bite. "Wait! You have to wait until I tell you is safe."

She just smiles and keeps eating. I know there's a record of people who have tried to poison her dad and she's very aware that this can happen to her too but she doesn't seem to mind, I have never watched her ask a knight to try her food until today. I also know she would never let me eat something she thinks is poisoned because it has happened before, so i don't really understand why today.

"I wanna have a date with you, in our favourite place." She looks at me while i finish my own dessert. I refuse to look at her in the eyes, I don't want to start seeing things where there isn't. "Hinata could we go there today? No, Hinata I want to go there today."

What can I say? Is not like I want to deny the invitation either way so I just nod my head. She claps out of joy and then we just continue with the food and the tea.

\----

"I'll get ready, please put this in the basket over there" She gives me a book and an embroidery. "I've been learning how to sew so I can make dresses as pretty as the ones your mom makes."

"You are doing great so far" I say that and I belive it. The embroidery is truly beautiful.

"Thank you..." I turn to look at her with the basket on my hand, just waiting for her to say the word and we'll be ready to leave. I also look at the clock next to the door. Eleven in the morning, i didn't even relized how late it is. "I actually have a surprise for you, I'll give it when we're back"

She's always giving all kind of gifts, even when I tell her to stop because almost always they are really expensive things but she never listens so I just accept them. I nod and she takes my arm again. We walk out of her room, I carry the basket and she carries a blanket. It's really not a long way so we get there in a couple minutes.

Our favourite place, the tree next to the pond, behind the castle, a place where almost no one goes. Is so beautiful and It means so much for us, for me. We place the blanket under the leaves and she sits down. This is where we met. I leave my sword in the ground as she makes hand signals inviting me to sit next to her and she lies down so I do the same.

"Do you remember? It was today thirteen years ago" I watch her, how she talks, how she smiles, how she blinks, then she turns her head and I watch her eyes. Pretty green eyes, almost grey. We're close, so close I can feel her breath in my lips.

"I do" Of course I remember, I could never forget something so important to me. My mother came to deliver her most recent dress for the queen while they talked I started exploring the castle, my mom said I shouldn't do that but I was curious and ended up here. I was standing in the door when I saw her. She was sitting right here and she saw me. I never stoped seeing her after that day, I even see her in my dreams.

"You asked me if I was a fairy" She starts laughing and I get a little embarrassed. She closes her eyes and her white lashes are brushing her cheeks. If only I could, I would kiss every single one of them.

"I was six years old and you where surrounded by red mushrooms" I say holding my laugh, it was true, I did thought she was a fairy and I still think that. She's too beautiful to be human. After that my mother founded us and she scolded me for disobeing her but I coulnd't stop looking at the green eyed fairy. She's laughing again and I just stare at her. When did I even started feeling this way? Maybe love at first sight does exist.

We were all shoked when Komaeda asked her mother if I could stay and play with her and she said yes. Then playdates became sleepovers, then she started visiting my house, then she started inviting me to the royal events and so on. My mom thinks that Komaeda's mother said yes because Komaeda didn't had any friends before me, I say is because the queen appreciates my mom as a friend more than as an employee.

After that little talk we just stay in silence, a nice silence, one of those where you want to say so many things and she already knows so you don't need to say anything. She doesn't even touch the book nor the embroidery, her eyes are on me and I feel so lucky. If I could, I would kiss her.

\----

We get back to the castle at dusk. Time flies when I'm with her.

As soon as we get inside the same old knight from this morning asks to talk to me and Komaeda says she'll be waiting for me in her room.

"Hinata, the king asked us to go to the road that conects us to the nearest kingdom. There has been some fights for the land there." I felt my soul leaving my body, I wasn't ready for this, I wasn't ready for a war. I didn't wanted this, I never wanted to fight, I just wanted to spend time with her.

"So, a war?"

"Not yet, that's what were trying to avoid. That's why we're going"

That makes me feel better but not good, this is all so sudden, I am scared. If everything goes wrong, I could never see her again...

"So, when are we going"

"Right now, everyone is ready and there is a horse waiting for you"

"Now? Can I at least say goodbye to my loved ones?"

"Sorry but it's already late and we wanna get there before dawn."

So this is it, I'll die and I can't say goodbye to my love, I can't even say goodbye to my mother. I don't regret anything though. My steps are heavy as I follow the old men outside the castle and see the rest of knights waiting for us. I get on the white horse and my mind is lost when we start to advance, I can't even look back, I don't have the strength to do it.

"Hinata!" I turn around and see Komaeda running to me, waving something in her hand. I stop the horse and she gets to my side, giving me a light green cloth handkerchief with her name embroidered on it. I look at her and her eyes are shining, she was crying. I want to cry to. She holds my hand in her cheek. "You have to come back to me, you can't die."

"I promise" And with that I make my horse advance while she stands there, watching me leave. I can't die, even if a war breaks out, I have to survive for Komaeda, for my mom. I want to see them again. And I will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is turned out longer than I expected to and I just relized this is a Lottie and Tiana kinda relationship....  
> Also don't worry guys, Hinata is not going to die.  
> Also would you read a fairy!komaeda x hinata?? I may write it.


	3. Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter took so long, I wasn't feeling well but now I'm better!!!
> 
> There is almost no speaking in this chapter but still is one of my favourite, so please enjoy!!

And just like that, she is gone. I feel my knees go weak as I collapse on the ground and just let all go. I cry, I cry so hard my eyes are hurting and then, when I ran out of tears, I scream until my throat is burning. 

I feel like I'm going to pass out, but I don't. I hear someone get close and they help me get up, maybe there are two people, I'm not sure. Everything is blurred, everything is confusing.

I walk, I think I'm inside the castle. I walk, we're going up stairs.

When I finally get back to reality I am standing in my room. I don't know how long has been, the people who helped me are gone, and for the first time in thirteen years I am completly alone.

I sit on my bed, my dress is dirty so I try to clean it out with my hand. We never stay apart, even when I was sick she always found a way to see me, even when she was training I always found a way to see her.

But now she's away in another kingdom, puting her life in danger and I don't know when will I see her or if I ever will see her again.

I search for the dress under my bed and I unfold it, is a pastel green long dress, she said this is her favourite colour.

I hold it close to my chest, burring my face in it hoping I can find her smell or maybe feel her somehow but I can't, how could I? She never even used it. I keep on holding it anyways.

I love her, I love her, I love her, I love you, I love you so much Hinata so don't die, I love you so please come back, come back, come back, come back to me. God, if you're hearing me, please let her live, let her come back to me.

\-----

I spend the first week in my room, I don't want to go out so I just stay here looking at the window. Waiting for her.

My mom comes twice a day to make sure I'm eating. The first night I couldn't swallow but my mom helped me, she said Hinata wouldn't like it if I didn't eat, she said I have to be healty to receive Hinata. I've never been really healty, I usted to get sick all the time but I can do an effort, if not for me I can do it for her.

My mom also tells me stories about her childhood and her best friend, she says they were really close and she says they are similar to us, so she understands how I feel. 

I don't think she is similar to us and I don't think she'll ever understand how we feel, how I feel but I let her speak because her stories are good and they distract me from thinking about Hinata dying a battlefield, which I think is her main goal and I'm thankfull for that.

My mom may never cook for me but she's always there for when I need help or I feel anxious, she never makes me go to stupid royal dinners if I don't want to and she said she'll let me choose husband on my own and I love her for that. After Hinata, she's my best friend.

I also love my dad, we just aren't that close, he's nice and he gives me my space, he doesn't ask questions I don't wanna answer.

I look at the window again while my mom talks, it's getting dark.

\----

I realize that from my window I can't see the kingdom entrance so for the second and the third week I wait for her on the castle door.

A few servants bring a parasol and a table even when I told them it wasn't necesary. The second week I wait there for as long as the sun last in the sky and the third week I spend all day outside, she could arrive at any moment.

I haven't cried since the first night, maybe it's because I spent all my tears the day she left or maybe it's because if I cry again, I'll be accepting that she could not return. But that won't happen.

One knight from the few ones that stayed is always next to me. It's okay, I know he's just doing his job but I can't help feeling jealous. Hinata should be the one here, she should be the one next to me.

\----

The fourth week Hinata's mother comes to the castle, she asks me if she's back, she hugs me and then she cries just as hard as I did. Maybe even more.

I ask for someone to bring a chair, she sits next to me and we wait. It feels good, we don't actually talk but it feels nice. I don't feel alone anymore because next to me is someone who misses her just as much as I do. Maybe even more.

We both know the other one loves her so we don't need to say anything, we just wait. Sometimes my mom sits next to us, talkin with Hinata's mom, making us both feel better.

Turns out Hinata's mom is my mother's childhood friend. Ironic.

\-----

My eyes are heavy, Hinata's mom is already sleep next to me and I don't think I can last much longer until I hear them and finally, the first night of the fifth week, I see the kingdom horses arriving to the castle.

I step up and I wake up Hinata's mom. I can't see her, there is a lot of knights. My heart is pounding in my chest, I am having trouble breathing. We both stand up, searching for her until I hear Hinata's mom sob, she taps my shoulder and she points to the crowd and I finally see her.

She's here, she's here, she's finally here.

I scream her name and she turns to see me, she gets down of her horse, she's running to me, she's also screaming my name. I also run towards her. Looking at her you can tell there was a fight and she was in it, she has some cuts on her face but other than that she looks fine.

We finally crash into a hug, I hold her close, so close we might merge into only one body. I caress her skin and her hair. She's here. I kiss her cheeks and when I hear her cry, I let myself cry for the first time in weeks.

She's finally here.

All the other knights are already gone to the castle or to their homes, we are the only ones here. 

I step back so her mom can also hug her while I just wipe my tears, and after a couple of minutes her mom is gone, telling her that she'll be waiting at home. Now there's just the two of us.

"I thought I was going to lose you" I am holding her again, brushing her messy hair. I can feel her breath in my ear, she's breathing, she's alive.

"I never break my promises" She's here, she's talking, she's alive. I look at her and she's smiling. I need to kiss her, to feel her, I need to let her know how much I missed her, how much I need her.

"I love you Hinata" She doesn't even gets surprised, she just looks at me with that look, the one she only gives to me and she kisses me. No one is watching, It's just us. She holds my face and I hold her neck, she caress me, she touches me like I've always wanted.

Then she just wispers an 'I love you too' into my ear.

After this she will have to rest and I'll have to go to see my parents, I don't even know what's happening after this with the war but honestly I don't care. Not right now.

Tomorrow we'll take care of that, tomorrow we'll continue with the princess and knight responsabilities. Tonight I'll kiss her until my lips turn blue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a Komahina playlist on spotify, do you wanna hear it??? Here it is: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3S15Im3il1b6XWAIalGgmp?si=WTOgdZG-TR6WjmeF5d9G2g&utm_source=copy-link
> 
> Also please tell me someone catched that Gone with the wind reference.

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SORRY FOR ANY SPELLING MISTAKES. English is not my first language.
> 
> ANYWAYS. I hope you like it and thank you very much for reading <3


End file.
